


Guilty Kiss

by Lord_Amias



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: AU, Adultery, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Falling in love with boss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Bonding, Marriage, Misaki and usagi love eachother so much, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secret Sex, they will be happy together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Akihiko had grown up lonely, successful, and bored. So, he marries an actress that the media had paired him with multiple times. Even though he has settled down, he's still so lonely and bored with his life. Then one day, a new house keeper is hired and Akihiko falls for him. (Based around Volume 17, where the events take place but Misaki is not in the picture) (Alternate Universe)
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	1. A Lonely Life

**Author's Note:**

> HOOHA,, a new fanfic series! This may be shorter than my other au fic, Webcam Secrets, but then again...maybe it won't. We'll never know till i finish! I hope i can finish this at least,, but yeah, this is based on volume 17 (hopefully the right volume) where usagi keeps getting paired with Sasaki Yui, an actress that's playing a part in a film on one of his novels. So technically this isnt usagi/original female character...right? Lmao anyway, i hope you enjoy this!

Life has many unfair routes. No matter how you wish to be happy, you either have to take the happiness from someone else or you have to wallow in your own self pity. There are times you must hurt someone. There is always going to be someone breathing down your neck. There are always going to be choices you just have to make in order to survive. Sometimes, there are no options left that could make you happy. 

Sometimes, no one makes you happy. Then what do you have to do? 

Akihiko knew nothing in life came fair. He knew he had no one to live for, no one to care about. As a child, he grew up trying to be a good kid. His mother was constantly cheating on his father, his father was cheating on his mother, neither even cared much. Sometimes he wondered why they were even married at all. 

Why would you marry someone you don’t love? If neither were really forced into marriage, then what was the reason? As a child, Akihiko had wondered this. Neither of his parents looked each other in the eyes. It was so strange to him. 

Dinner was always awkward. It was silent. His father sometimes never even came by to eat with the rest of his family. Sometimes, there were days where the silence had become too deafening. Sometimes, Akihiko chose not to eat at all. 

As merely a 9 to 10 year old, it’s difficult to notice the reality of situations. However, he eventually came to realize that his family was broken. His parents did not even love each other. When he had realized that, he did not feel angry, or sad, or even scared. He could only feel a wave of relief...though he did not know why he felt that way. 

Was it because now he had nothing to worry about? Was it because he secretly knew all along? It didn’t matter. He already knew he was in a loveless household. 

He grew eyes like a deadfish. He rarely smiled. The naivety he once held in his heart went away. 

That way, it was safe. It was just safe to be to himself. Any attempts of love made to him were futile as he got older. He’d rather be safe than sorry. 

But the question he always had in the back of his head always came back up whenever he had to speak to his mother and father: 

“Why did you get married if you don’t even love each other?”. 

The answer to that question was never given to him. 

It only gave him more reason to hate his family. 

However, as he grew older, he had become more and more successful. In fact, he was technically a celebrity, right? Making millions off novels, overseeing films based around his stories, seeing fanworks being made...He made it. It was a relief to him. 

Akihiko had cut himself away from the Usami family without troubles. He could finally make money by himself! He was independent at last. 

Though he was relieved, he still had that emptiness inside him. 

The everlasting loneliness overtook him. There were nights he drank alone by himself, only buying stuffed animals for comfort, and writing whatever story came to mind. It wasn’t like anything helped though. 

He hated being alone in his home. 

He hated the silence. 

He hated not having anyone to talk to. 

Everything made him want to break anything he saw, rip his books apart, and just leave. It was so annoying. 

What was there to even do in life at that age? What was there to do as an adult?

Well, the answer came clear: To get married and settle. 

And get married and settle he did. 

At first, he wondered if there was ever going to be love in his life. He could recall having...feelings for others before. However, there was only one issue: They were always male. He could recall in high school, some of the boys just seemed so different than the others. Some made his face feel hot. Some made his heart race. 

However, he felt nothing when girls would chat him up. There was no interest in any of them. But the issue is that in order to be married, it had to be with a woman. After all, he was the famous novelist Usami Akihiko. If his life was only worth value through his works, being openly with a man would tear his life down to shreds! 

And so, he decided to just bear with it. 

There was a certain woman he had met through meetings regarding turning one of his novels into a full length film. From what he could remember, her name was Sasaki Yui. He had rarely spoken to her through any interviews, yet he could notice she had begun to fancy him. He had always been told to smile when it came to those who could boost his career, so he did. That made her fall for him more. 

After that, the media was all over it. Every gossip headline would always say “Usami Akihiko was caught by Sasaki Yui’s apartment, kissing her!” and “Is Usami Akihiko dating the famous actress?!”. It was annoying to say the least. But what was he to do? Go home to a boyfriend and complain? There was no one there. 

So, he did what he had to do. He had decided to just go for it and talk to her normally. One thing led to another, and before he knew it, he was engaged to the woman who’s name he forgot every once in a while. 

At the wedding, there were so many people he did not even know. Then again, there weren’t a lot of people he could invite to begin with (Besides an old friend or two). 

Then he had to move into a new house, leaving his stuffed bear collection behind due to it being “childish”. That stung. 

Now, he lived in a bigger house with several housekeepers. Now he’s made even more money with his new wife. That was when he finally had an answer to why would you marry someone you don’t even love:

Convenience. 

* * *

“Misaki, are you sure you want to work at this kind of job?”. 

Misaki rolled his eyes, already preparing to leave his home as his brother saw him off. He had packed his suitcase, carrying it in his hands as he looked back. There had been an opening to be a housekeeper for an expensive house just several train stops away. He and his brother Takahiro had been living a difficult life already. Now, his brother was married and expecting a baby. 

Misaki was already about 23, so what was the point of still living with his brother in their shabby house? He couldn’t afford to feed so many mouths! 

“I’ll be okay, niichan”, Misaki reassured. “I didn’t expect them to hire me so easily...The pay is surprisingly good actually. It’s just cleaning, cooking, and y’know, stuff like that!”. He smiled, yet he could see the worried expression in his older brother’s eyes. 

“You’re still my baby brother, y’know. You’re gonna be living around there just to clean a big house with a few others. Aren’t you going to be lonely?”. 

“I’ll be fine!”. 

Misaki sighed, turning back. It was already time to get to the station. 

After all, it was time to get started on his new job and to meet his new boss.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki arrives to the location of his new job where he meets his new boss, Usami Akihiko and his wife. However, the married couple do not take kindly to eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE!!!!!! Another chapter! This is fun haha,, I'm going to try to put at least one chapter or two a month. Enjoy this one though!

It was weird to show up to such a luxurious looking house. 

The large doors taunted Misaki, making him so small as he stood outside. There were too many windows to count, all tall and shining into the afternoon. The gate he went through was large and heavy as he had to push it open. He nearly fell over trying to pry open it’s medal doors. The dark aura coming from the home seemed like it was some sort of evil castle. He knew he had no place here. 

Still, he knew this was the destination. He was there for a reason after all: He was going to work as a new house keeper. 

He had already gone to a cheap college, majoring in economics- yet there wasn’t any use for his type around any offices. Misaki had wanted to attend a certain university his older brother could not manage to attend. Despite all his best efforts, there was no way he managed to pass the entrance exams. There was no other choice but to attend a local school to his dismay. Still, his older brother managed to support him through it. 

His brother had been the most supportive person in his life. He had taken care of him for so long, now it was time for Misaki to take a stand to get his own money. There were not a lot of options for easy to enter jobs in that day and age...Until he went online and found an offer that read: “Housekeeper wanted”. Of course, out of curiosity, Misaki had clicked the link to see what the deal was. Any offer was a good offer at that point! 

He had expected it to be some shabby cleaning service at an old hotel or any old, gross home. He had already accepted that idea at least. It’s not like he expected anything major at this point. Still, it was not like he was going to miss any sort of offer. 

After all, it could be a chance to put his foot through the door of the working world. And so, he decided to give it a chance. He took the time to read it. 

Then he blinked twice. Then pinched himself just in case. 

Misaki then forced himself to reread the entire thing, feeling as if it was some sort of prank! He could not believe what the hell was being offered: 

_ “Hiring a housekeeper to clean up my home. Must be at least 18, willing to move in if possible. If not, at least move close to my location. Pay can be negotiable but the minimum I offer an hour is 3400 yen. Please email me if interested”. _

Misaki gazed at the screen in awe and doubt. Who the hell pays a cleaning person THAT much an hour?! That was overcharging! Plus, it was way too good to be true...Then he clicked the attached images to see what this home even looked like. 

He felt his soul leave his body as he saw it- It was freaking huge! The more he clicked through the pictures, the more it was starting to make sense. This guy on the ad was a damn rich person! Still, Misaki felt cautious. After all, this could have been an ad to attract victims to get murdered. He’s seen it on the news a few times. 

Okay, that might be too far fetched. Maybe it was just a weird type of scam. Still, it looked sketchy as all hell. 

The username of the man behind the ad was filled with a random assortment of numbers and letters, making it impossible to figure out an actual name to put to the images. The email listed on the guy’s profile was also just a bunch of random numbers...It totally looked like a scam. There was no way it was real. 

Misaki was already going to exit out the site, yet he looked back. Something kept him from clicking away. There was a side of him that was letting his own curiosity get the better of him. It was as if he was being called to go through with at least trying it out. There  _ was  _ the chance it was legit. It couldn’t hurt to just try to figure out a bit more...right? It couldn’t be bad. 

And so, Misaki ended up emailing despite being hesitant. He was prepared to wait a few days, but got a response immediately...And after much back and forth, he had agreed to bring himself over as the new housekeeper. Of course, he was still extremely skeptical. 

However, the more he spoke to the one behind the screen, the more real it felt. 

And now, he was standing outside this home. It wasn’t nearly as big as a mansion, but it was definitely extremely high class. It was probably 2 stories, though the building was definitely wide. 

He held a bag of his clothes and few electronics he could manage to stuff in. He was prepared, but the lump in his throat was bothering him. His heart pounded in his chest as he held his finger over the buzzer. 

He gulped. 

_ This feels so strange...I mean, me and the guy who lives here exchanged contact information...And we talked regularly...He’s willing to pay me a lot too. He seemed nice enough, but something about him seems scary.  _ He sighed, forcing himself to press the buzzer.

_ Here goes nothing...No use in just running away now.  _

Misaki waited for a few seconds. He could hear the birds above him chirping while the wind brushed through the trees. The clouds above covered up any sunlight that could have been hitting him

He checked his watch, looking at the hand go by each second before he heard a voice come from the doorbell panel. 

“Who is it?”. 

_ A woman’s voice...Am I working for her and her family? This feels awkward.  _

“H-Hello!”, Misaki spoke. “I, um...I emailed you about the housekeeping job. This is the correct address, right? If not, I can go-”.

“Ah, you. Hold on a second”. 

Misaki then heard the door unlocking. He swallowed, feeling his stomach tighten. The door was lifted open, and out came a woman with a face full of makeup. She looked down towards the boy, taking him in her sight. She smiled. 

“We were wondering if you were going to come by. My name is Sasaki Yui”. 

Misaki thought he recognized the name. He thought for a moment, before his eyes widened. 

“Hello...I think I recognize you, ma’am”, he began. “I’ve seen you before in those magazines and movies! I’m pleased to meet you!”. He bowed, grabbing her hands to shake them. He heard her chuckle. Was he being too forward? It’s not like he ever went to etiquette practice. 

“Please come in. I need to introduce you to my husband”, she smiled. “He was the one who put up the ad actually”. 

Misaki tilted his head. So it was not her who put it up. Well, it was beginning to make sense in his head.

_ I guess I understand why the username and email was so weird. If it turned out the house was owned by some rich lady, then it might cause some commotion...I feel weird being here though. I don’t belong.  _

Sasaki opened the door just enough to allow the man inside. He nodded, carefully walking in. 

His eyes lit up at the meer size of the home. There were so many fancy portraits on the walls, the lights had a bright, warm hue surrounding them. He could see the glossy floors reflect all the light hitting them. There was no doubt it was the same as in the photos. Still, it was so odd. 

The whole area looked...clean. A bit too clean. 

“Please make yourself at home…”, her voice trailed. “What was your name again?”. 

“Ah, it’s Takahashi Misaki. I’m sorry for not saying so before”. He turned his head towards the stairs that led up. “This is a lovely home”. 

“Actually, I cleaned up a bit before you got here”, she sighed. “To be honest, I don’t see the reason for any sort of maid or housekeeping. It’s my husband that needs it…Frankly, I’m tired of his childish behavior”. 

Misaki raised an eyebrow. 

“I need to call him down, would you excuse me?”. 

Misaki watched as he saw her run upstairs, then disappeared around the corner. He clutched his bag tightly. She did not see a need for any type of help, yet she believes her husband needs it? It made him wonder what kind of man the guy even was. 

_ Is he a slob? I mean, kind of makes sense that he’d want to hire a cleaning person, but still...If you’re an adult, it’s not hard to take care of yourself. If it’s just her and her husband, then it’s not hard to keep things clean!  _ Misaki curiously glanced around the home, noticing a small shelf beside the door he had entered from. He walked towards it, noticing most of the books had the same author. It was odd to him...So many works by “Usami Akihiko”. One even had 3 extra copies of itself. Despite that, they were collecting dust. He had never been interested in literature, but seeing so many novels left to rot was just depressing. 

He sighed, ignoring it for now.

_ I feel like I’m just going to take up space here....but I still want to be useful for both people, so I could go ahead and clean up for her too. I can’t be dead weight. I’m here so I can help niichan and his family. It’s not like I can do anything else.  _

He looked up at the stairs, hearing a commotion. He struggled to make out a few words that were said, then he heard a door creak open. Footsteps began to approach the staircase as he gazed upwards to meet the man he had spoken to over email. 

Out came Sasaki, pulling someone tall behind her. Once they finally made it down stairs, there they all stood. 

Misaki stared at his new boss and grew uneasy. The man stood over him with a dark energy. His face was extremely blank yet intimidating. He wore a suit and tie, yet he looked disheveled. His eyes were empty. 

There was an awkward silence between them before the boy had to break the tension. 

“H-Hello, you talked to me over email!”, he grinned nervously. “I’m Takahashi Misaki...I look forward to working with you, sir”. He felt the man’s gaze burning into his soul. His wife looked just as uneasy. 

“This is who you’ve been talking to, Akihiko?”, she asked. 

_ Akihiko? Like the guy from those books? _

Akihiko peered over to her, then looked down at Misaki. There was a bit of light in his eyes.

“Takahashi, was it?”, he asked sternly.

Misaki shuddered at the harsh, yet empty tone of voice. He nodded, then seeing a smirk on the man’s face. 

“How boring…”. 

He then turned and walked back upstairs, raising his hand and signaled for the brunette to go after him. 

Misaki stood in bewilderment however. Did he seriously just insult on the first real meeting?! Was he trying to get him to quit already? He furrowed his eyebrows, irritated at the attitude. Who did he think he was?! 

Misaki looked at Sasaki, who glanced upstairs and then back at him. He huffed, quickly going after him. He stumbled up the steps to see the long corridors on each side. The lights were amazingly bright. There were long carpets covering the hard wooden floors, and the amount of doors seemed too many to count. It was wonderful to gaze upon. 

Akihiko turned back to him. 

“Never seen a hallway before?”. 

“Of course I have!”, Misaki snapped back. “Don’t be rude to me”. 

“Yeah, yeah”. The man stopped at one of the doors, opening it before looking at the brunette. “Come in, we can talk about payment and if you’re going to be living in a guest room or not”. 

Misaki stood and nodded. He carefully walked inside, seeing that the room was an office. He took a look around, seeing a desk at one of the corners that had stacks of papers on it along with an open laptop. There were stacks on the floor as well, along with books scattered around. Bookshelves were alongside most of the walls. 

He turned his head to where the door was to see if there was anything else of interest. Then he saw it: A large stuffed bear in the very corner to the wall the door was. It had a large bow around its neck. 

“That’s Suzuki-san. Pay no mind to him”. 

Misaki quickly turned to look at the man who was holding a clipboard. 

“Ah...You named it?”. 

Akihiko did not answer. Instead, he looked down at his notes. 

“In our emails, you said you were okay with the amount I advertised on the ad. Are you still okay with it?”. 

“Of course, anything is okay with me”. 

“Do you have an apartment near here then? Or would you like to stay in one of the guest rooms? I’m okay with whatever you choose”. 

“Ah, well...Is it okay if I stay in one of the rooms here then?”, Misaki asked. “It’d be easier if I could just get up and go straight to work”.

“That’s true. I’m okay with that”, Akihiko replied. “You’re out of University already, correct? So this is your first job?”.

Misaki nodded sheepishly. 

“Well, that’s fine. As long as you can handle whatever I throw at you, then this’ll be easy”. 

“This place doesn’t seem that messy, though. All you should do is pick up these papers”. 

Akihiko snickered, catching the man’s attention. 

“We’ll see about that in a few days”, he smirked. He raised his hand towards Misaki, giving a soft smile. Misaki gazed at his face, feeling his heart skip a beat. This man was definitely good looking. 

Misaki carefully grasped his hand to shake it, feeling the freezing touch. He looked into the man’s violet eyes that tore into him. He then peered down, noticing something off. 

“Oh, you don’t wear your wedding ring?”. 

Akihiko furrowed his eyebrows slightly. 

“What?”. He looked down as well, seeing what the brunette meant. “Oh, yeah”. He took his hand away from the other man’s warm touch. 

Misaki swallowed, realizing the situation. 

“Ah, I’m sorry! That was inappropriate....”. 

“It’s no big deal. I don’t mind you knowing after all”, he sighed. “You’d notice sooner or later anyway”. He then went towards the door to open it. 

“You can go explore around if you want. And you can call me Usami”, he stated. “I don’t like the idea of taking that woman’s surname. Address me with my own name”. 

Misaki raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. He quickly left out, escaping the awkward tension. Just as he was about to shut the door, he felt the man grab his shoulder. He turned to look at him, seeing an unusual softness on his face. He flushed, his heart beating at the sudden touch. This guy was dangerous. 

“Y-Yes, Usami-san…?”. 

Akihiko raised his hand, but then lowered it. 

“It’s nothing. Go on ahead”. 

With that, Misaki nodded and took his leave. His heart was pounding, yet he didn’t understand why. But one thing was for certain, that man was going to be trouble for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you so much for reading! I dont know if it's obvious yet or not but Usagi really doesn't like being married right now,, but reminder, he did it cause he felt like he had to. He's still gay, so please don't think I'm trying to make him straight out of the blue. Anyway, hope you'll read the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you continue reading with every chapter that's published. Please follow me on tumblr (nutton-of-tata/ramen-roaches) and instagram (isaac_nutton) to show support! And maybe chat with me over other fanfics haha,, i really wanna befriend more authors pls im so lonely,,  
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this series and hopefully i can finish it!


End file.
